Yeoman
'''Yeoman was a Starfleet title during the 23rd century with duties as personal assistants, such as carrying a Starfleet tricorder and retrieving information for a starship's , or announcing one's arrival with a boatswain's whistle. Throughout the 2260s and 2270s, yeomen were typically – but not exclusively – young women; there were also male yeomen during the 2250s and the 2290s. ( ; ) Some yeomen, such as Janice Rand, were enlisted personnel during their time in this position. There were different rates of yeoman, all the way down to "third class." Seventeen-year-old Tina Lawton carried this rate in 2266. ( ) Yeomen could also have held the rank of a junior officer, as seen with a yeoman assigned to the , who wore an officer's uniform with the rank of lieutenant junior grade. ( ) In 2267 of the mirror universe, told James T. Kirk that she would have a yeoman help her move her things to Commander Kenner's quarters if was rejecting her. ( ) List of yeomen * * * * * * (3rd class) * Mears * * * * Tamura * Tankris * * Zahra ;Unnamed * Captain Pike's personal yeoman * [[USS Enterprise command yeoman 1|Unnamed USS Enterprise command yeoman]] * [[USS Enterprise operations yeoman 1|Unnamed USS Enterprise operations yeoman]] * [[USS Enterprise-A yeoman 1|Unnamed USS Enterprise-A yeoman]] Appendices Background information Gene Roddenberry always imagined an attractive young woman as his Star Trek captain's personal assistant, writing the first yeoman on Trek as Chris Pike's young Yeoman Colt in . However, Pike states in the episode that he cannot get used to seeing women on the bridge with the exception of Number One, indicating that his previous yeoman was male. The following information regarding the yeoman was taken from the Star Trek Writers/Directors Guide (third revision): Played by a succession of young actresses, always lovely. One such character has been well established in the first year, "Yeoman Janice Rand", played by Grace Lee Whitney. Whether Yeoman Rand or a new character provided by the writer, this female Yeoman serves Kirk as his combination -Valet-Military aide. As such, she is always capable, a highly professional career girl. As with all female Crewman aboard, during duty hours she is treated co-equal with males of the same rank, and the same level of efficient performance is expected. The Yeoman often carries a small over-the-shoulder case, a Tricorder, about the size of a small handbag, which is also an electronic recorder-camera-sensor combinations, immediately available to the Captain should he be away from his Command Console. In the words of actress Grace Lee Whitney, she viewed her role as a yeoman to be, "Her duties were that of a right-hand woman, a . In other words, she took care of Kirk's personal needs, like a valet would do. I had a pet name I used to call myself: a 'space geisha. " ( #105, , p. 48) During the run of the original series, only female yeomen were featured. Male yeomen later appeared on screen in both and the . In foreign translations of Star Trek, the yeomen of TOS were usually not referred as yeoman, as their title was changed to "corporal", "sergeant", or another naval rank. Apocrypha The Pocket TOS novel The Captain's Oath noted that Kirk's yeoman had an office close to the captain's quarters. External links * * de:Yeoman fr:Yeoman it:Attendente ja:秘書 es:Yeoman Category:Titles